


Legions of Black, Areas of Grey

by NightWalker83



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Death, Ether, F/M, Friendship/Love, Major Character Injury, Rebellion, Reunions, Spells & Enchantments, Wakes & Funerals, majik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWalker83/pseuds/NightWalker83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andy's girl, Juliette is killed in battle, the Legion refuses to allow any woman to fight or raise arms in the struggle to end the reign of the F.E.A.R. However, a group get sick of tending to the armor and weapons instead of using them, a small band becomes the group known as The Pack, with a mysterious leader whose nicknamed The Alpha by soldiers. The question lies, will they ever again be a true part of the rebel army? What could possibly go wrong? Or could it go completely right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, men and women fearfully wandered under the iron grasp of an evil dictator, starving and hiding from the Shadow Warriors, fearing that each word could mean the end of one's life. When F.E.A.R. (For Every and All Religion) began to destroy the freedoms and will of its people, the Wild Ones began to break away. After years of hiding, the Legion has brought to light the rebellion against William Control and his Shadows. In the thirteenth year of battle, however, many things began to change. Everything began to change when Juliet, beloved of the Prophet (a.k.a. Andy,) vanished from her guard post one night.  
Men and women alike not only fought against F.E.A.R., but carried out the same duties around the camp. Everyone trained and lived as a group of equals. One girl had caught the eye of the Prophet, one of the Legion of Black, our leaders. Juliet was an amazing warrior and led all of us in the fight right alongside the Legion. On the eve of the new year, Juliet assumed a position guarding the camp on night watch, taking the farthest southern end, by far the most dangerous because of its being opposite where out sleeping quarters were, so that was most difficult to defend. She always had a thing for danger, so no one questioned this, until she didn't show up for report in the morning. Myself and a few other Wild Ones were originally sent out to look for her, thinking she might have gone off for some alone time and fallen asleep somewhere. (not likely with her, but worth a shot.) We came up empty at first, but in the no-man's-land between our camp and the battle ground we found something that no one ever wants to. Laying in the dust in a pool of blood was the Prophet's beloved. It was apparent that it was a Shadow's work, from the shaping of the wound, their mark, a two barred cross. We sent along the runner in out search party and soon enough a solemn Legion came our way. We bowed as was customary, hand to the chest, on one knee, head bowed in respect. Prophet was the first to speak.  
"In the end, when you fade into the night, who will tell the story of your life?" The others murmured and shuffled, pain and misery in their eyes. "Rest well, my love. I'll see you on the other side." He gingerly picked Juliet's lifeless form off the ground and lead our per-funerary procession back to the camp. In the front was Prophet, followed by Mourner, Destroyer, Deviant, and Mystic, then the Commander, and finally us. Rank led and bred, baby. Funny thing about the commander, he seems very familiar, even though I've only spoken to him when commenting on archery, but I could swear I've seen him before.  
When we entered the camp, there was silence all around. A group had made a platformed pyre in the Legion's absence. This was the funeral. The death of one of our best on New Year's day, a hard blow to morale. Prophet laid her on the pyre and the Legion formed a circle around it, talking in low voices as we looked to our leaders. After an eternity we began the funeral. Mourner stepped up, and the spark of fire flew from his fingers and began licking the pyre and Juliet's lifeless form. We all sang, led by Mystic and Deviant, as was tradition.  
"This is New Year's Day. So rise from the ashes. Fate will find a way, when lightening flashes..." As the fire died out, Prophet stood above us again, and with a flick of his hand, we bowed.  
"No longer shall we be fighting side by side. Those days are over." Prophet boomed, "Men, you all will begin to fight. Prepare for students and replacements, craftsmen. You will fight, the women shall take your place. In the camps, they shall do the work they were truly allotted. None more of woman warriors, they cannot evade harm like a man." A murmur went through all of us as the Prophet walked off of the platform and we all stood. The changes were just beginning though.  
Aliya, my sister, and I ended up being armorers. The call of the battlefield was still quite strong to us, we found, after the first battle with the segregation of the sexes.


	2. Chapter 2

        "Ev, I'm going stir crazy." Alyia said after the umpteenth craftsman came in for a new suit of armor. "This sucks. Please tell me if there is a battle we can go to the training grounds." I gave her a look, there were eyes everywhere in camp now, making sure the women stuck to 'a woman's job.' I would have much rather eaten mule's dung that give up my position in the upper ranks of the army, second to the legion, Juliet's protegee' in training. But, an order is an order. Alyia's friend Adriana had a brother who was an armorer who gladly showed us the ropes and gave us his tools and such while Adriana worked in our hospital learning the art of healing and something just as tantalizing as battle; majik.

        "You know they're still gonna be keeping an eye on that, not to mention how much ether it would take to disguise us just to get there." I seethed. I knew majik, a warrior had to know other things besides 'swish, swish, stab'. Sucky part was all majik took Ether, energy or the renewable life force. I had a high ether capacity, and I also had extra stored away, but not for use like hiding the two of us just to train for nothing. I was saving ether in the one valuable thing i had, the promise ring I recieved from my love before F.E.A.R. broke us apart. He ran off to the rebellion and I stayed in the underground, untill imprisioned with Aliya and eventually freed by the Legion. Those are both stories for another time, though.

         "Fine. You are no fun." Aliya finally said. I nodded and proceeded to reorganize the shields and mallets for the thousandth time.

         "Better alive than bo-" My sentence was cut off by the sound of the horn. My muscles automatically tensed and my eyes searched for my sword and quiver, both sitting with all the women's weapons in the armory for if the men needed them. There was to be a battle, just not with us in it. Alyia gave me a pointed look and I sat down sullenly. Men went running past, some in new and some in old armor, grabbing shields, skulls and chains, swords, spears, banners, you name it. "Let's go down to the hospital and see if Clara'll need help." I said after the din had passed. Alyia nodded and we headed out. The faint sounds of metal on metal and hollers wafted in on the breeze like the smell of game over a fire. It was like nails on a chalkboard that I was not in the middle of it. Clara noticed that the minute we walked into the expansive tent.

        "It's in your blood, but keep that look and I'll put you in a coma during the following battles." She said, carrying a huge box of bandages from the storage area to a ring of temporarily vacant cots. I wiped the probably anxious and angy look from my face but kept my fists balled. "The men are not bringing the wounded," She said whilst rushing about. "I've seen it, they won't be bothered unless it's a brother." Did I mention that Clara was a seer? Prophet saw the battle coming and can predict the turn out of battle, but a true psychic is Clara. She won't tell us how she came about this gift though.

        "What are we gonna do then?" I asked, one foot tapping while I crossed my arms, it was like withdrawls from a freaking drug addiction! "Or is nothing to be done, the whole army commits suicide after so long?" Clara pursed her lips and shook her head.

       "I've talked to my medics-" She was interrupted as two men rushed in with a third being carried in between them, blood running from his side. "Perret torieshta" Clara murmured while holding her hand above his side, the bloodflow slowed and she directed the men to one of the empty cots, a few medics taking over. Clara comforted the men and turned them around, sending them back to the battle. She turned back to us, when they were a distance away. "I've talked to the medics, tonight each of you will go out, warrior with a pair or trio of medics to collect the wounded, basic healing spells only. You warriesses can choose what to do from their, I'm only concerned about the injured men." She said with a wink. She knew something else.


	3. Chapter 3

                   Prophet stood up on the rock and stabbed at another Shadow. He looked down to his left where Juliet and her right hand were always fighting. She wasn't there. Andy swallowed another sob fighting to get out and swung his sword vigorously into the next standing enemy. He looked to his right, the other legion members were also numb in their movements, the battlefield felt more lifeless without the women, some of the better warriors. He shook his head, women no longer belonged on this field. It was truly a man's world after all, and should stay that way.

                  Mystic swung his skull and chains above his head, and let it come crashing down on his opponent, hearing the shadow's skull get smashed with a sickening, and squishy sounding crunch. This sucked. Andy was doing nothing but moping. He predicted a loss for today, and was in foul humor. The all missed Juliet, and half of the good fighters were now absent, weakening their once powerful army with the addition of so many newbies. Jinxx looked down at the bloody mess, and kicked it off of his rock, and bracing himself to repeat the cycle of actions again.

                 "Deviant" some of the men called out as Ashley again darted into a mass of Shadows. He pulled out a handfull of knives and spun in a manly twirl, a knife square in the "chest" of each shadow. With a quick check to see if they were dead, he yanked his knives out and reconcealed them in his vest. He climbed back up the rock face, alongside Destroyer, who was laughing and swinging his arms, sending numerous shadows flying with bashed in heads.

                Destroyer was coated in blood, a devilish smile playing on his lips. He always took such enjoyment in the killing part, especially when he was encouraged by Juliette, and her constant motto of "CC smash!" The smile fell slightly and a blood muddled tear streaked down his cheek, he would never hear that again. He wondered where Juliet's little assistant ever ended up. Since Andy's orders he hadn't seen her, and from Mourner's current actions, he hadn't seen that pixie looking girl around recently either.

                 Mourner was always a showoff on the battle field, and had gusto and vigor. Today Jakes punches were hard, flat, and to the point. He missed his female comrades on the field. They actually knew how to kick some ass, and did better in defending themselves than the nubes. Prophet had made the call, and he really wasn't one to question his frontman on anything, so he may as well play along as usual.

                The battle wilted onward and many fell, as the sun began to sink a sickly shrieking that had come to be known as the call for shadows tore across the field. The battle had ended. F.E.A.R. had very obviously won. The legion looked out on the field and began to walk away. A few medics brushed the edge of the no mans land, and the walked on. No body would be in high spirits now, the future looked very bleak for the rebels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. How do you like this so far? It's been rolling in my head and turning into the story it's becoming in my head since I got my copy of Wretched and Divine. :) if you want a shout out or have some feedback, I'd be happy to hear from you! Enjoy!

           The Commander sat in his tent, tattered cape drooping off of his shoulders as he looked over the map of the battlefield, the records he was keeping of the war and every battle, and a list of training that the soldiers needed. He sighed and lit up a joint. He needed to mellow out some.

           These newbies needed to work not only on handling for their chosen weapons, but also defense. They had lost too many to even bring back. He closed his eyes as he took a drag and his mind's eye displayed an image in his head from his very first battle, where the man beside him was torn apart right on the spot. Commander could see the still quivering entrails of his comrade hanging out as the man's glassy eyes stared into nothing, being dead mere minutes, blood pooling at his and the other Wild ones' feet around them. He had almost vomited, but instead turned around and became a shadow killing machine, eventually earning the rank of Commander, second to the Legion, along with Miss Juliet, but now he was the sole right hand, and this was even scarier and more difficult. If only Juliet were still here.

           As the stress melted away from his limbs, his mind began to wander. Commander thought of his home, his family. He could see them laughing together as the dogs played in the snow. Snow... How long had they been fighting out in the desert, it was too hot for snow here, would he ever see it again? Would he die before then? So many had died in his life since F.E.A.R. began squashing out rebels and those who didn't bow like bugs; his mother and father, so many relatives and friends; who was alive still. Was his beloved alive? Had she evaded the Shadows this long? He hadn't felt her depart like he knew would happen if she were to die. But who knows really. Prophet couldn't see, Clara, she honestly seemed to know too much for him to be comfortable. Commander looked down at his record. Time to make an entry.

        " _We faced a major loss today. First sex-segr_ _egated battle and not a lot of hope for so many nubes so late in the game. Morale is low and training will have to be doubled._ " Nothing more to say than that. Commander coughed and looked at his armor, it should only hold up for a few more battles. He'd have to pay Roan a visit before long for a new suit of it, or at least Roan's students.

        There was seldom a sound in the camp so late at night. The commander sighed and streched. Sleep. Time for that, his body cried out for it. He laid down on the cot and pulled the blanket up, thoughts randomly flitting about, conciousness fading untill a scuffle and muffled voices came from behind his tent, a tone of urgency in the voices. Commander got up and slipped to the entrance of his tent. It was medics and women, headed towards the battle field. He pulled up his hood and slipped into the night. What were they doing?


	5. Chapter 5

           We all stepped onto the abandoned battlefield with solemnity and reverence. The air was filled with despair and death. I looked down and saw two dead Wild Ones, I breathed out, trying to not scream in rage, they were so young! Damn Shadows. They always ruined everything. I called over some medics and signaled that they were of the dead and the two boys were carried over to where the whole army would have its funeral in the morning, after I closed their eyelids and told them "See you on the other side."

            "Ev!" Alyiah called, I walked over to the first (alive) wounded Wild One. "You do the honors, you're technically still the hightest ranked of everyone here." I nodded and crouched down, resting my hand on his shivering body and let myself tune into his energy, finding his wound severe enough to keep him here, but healable. I moved my hand to his knee, felt the hot blood.

           "Perret Torieshta" The blood slowed and I beckoned my assigned medics. "Take him to the cart so he can see Clara." I told them. They bowed to me and did as they were told. I felt slightly drained, but there was much more to go. When the medics came back we proceded to another and another, continuing the cycle. One medic allowed me some ether and we moved on.

           Finally, we got close to the front of where our ranks stood and I saw Aliyah nosing about the corpses of shadows. One by me let out an unhuman sound. I put my hand on it and drew out all the ether i could, and the figure became like clumped sand beneath my hands, as if sucked dry. I felt wide awake and restored. I looked at Aliyah, she was bagging weapons from the shadows. I gave her a thumbs up and looked at my sole victim, at its armor, a cloth that was not torn or soiled and felt like chainmail with the weight of a cotton shirt. I smiled and took out my knife, cutting the cloak off of the monster. My medics eyes widened as they had come back from aiding the last wounded soldier. I directed them to harvest these cloaks and we made quick work of it.

           Dawn's rosy fingers were just brushing the horizon as Aliya and I dropped off the weapons to Miram and her brother at their tent, and took the cloaks to our own. I just knew this armor would work. Aliya still didn't quite understand the sack of Shadow cloaks. I smiled at her as we entered our tent. "What are those for?" she asked, sounding very drained. I nudged her and shared some of the stolen ether.

            "It's those armor cloaks they wear." I said, pulling a folded piece out of the sack, "Feel it." She doubtfully obeyed and and her eyes widened.

             "Oh my God." She said and I nodded, returning our loot to its bag. I removed my cloak and rolled back the blanket on my cot. Time for some rest. Aliyah did the same. "G'night she called as she curled up and began to doze. I laid down and let my mind roam. I still had killed a shadow, I was still following my duty. Not many had died, so we weren't as defeated as I thought. The wounded. Clara was so happy to see that many men in to be healed. Boy, would Commander and the Legion be surprised. I smiled. One thing nagged at the back of my mind, there had been eyes on us as we did our work that night. Was it our scouts or a Shadow spy?


	6. Chapter 6

                    I woke up feeling better than ever, having expelled all the Shadow ether into my ring before falling asleep. I decided to scry the Legion and Commander, hoping to see their reactions as they visited what they would think were a few wounded instead of a few hundred or so. Taking our pail of water over to my workstool, I peered into it, trying not to wake the snoring Aliya.

                    "Aguenda, show me the Legion." I murmured and an image of the five leatherclad men appeared.

                    _They moved towards the camp, meeting the Commander at the entrance to the large hospital tent. Clara slipped out to greet them._

                   " _My Lords," She gave a slight bow and brushed back some hair from her eyes._ _"Come to see the wounded?"_  
 Mystic grimaced and Prophet stood forward.

_"Of course. How are they?" Prophet asked. Clara gave one of her knowing smiles and Commander edged back from her a bit.  
_

_"Better than yesterday, but majik only goes so deep, as we all know, it must be in their spirits to heal completely." She said._

            Clara was right, a true warrior never loses a fight against anything, even a broken body. They must have the spirit to be better, to improve and fight, not to lay back and have others bring them back to the fight.

                      Prophet _nodded and brushed past, into the tent while the others followed.  
_

_"Commander!" Prophet called.  
_

_"Sir."  
_

_" How many wounded were brought back yesterday, and remained here overnight?"  The whole Legion looked around with utter shock. Each cot was filled and some makeshift cots were made, some men were laid on blankets, cloaks, and other articles of random cloth on the ground. Deviant's mouth hung wide, and Destroyer scratched his head in disbelief.  
_

_"Only about twenty, sir," The Commander said, meekly adding, "The rest we couldn't bring back." He was pale and his eyes almost glimmered with hope.  
_            That look of hopefulness was firmiliar, like something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but then again, only the Legion really knew and interacted with the Commander to be able to say anything really about him.  
_"Clara," Mourner turned to her, with a look of surprise still firmly on his face, "How many men have you got here?" She gave her knowing smile and took a moment before speaking._

_"There are only about a hundred and eighty cots, and we had at least a few dozen more come in. Let's see... that's one hundred... another twenty... Two hundred and sixty nine, no, seventy one of my healers overdrained herself and I choose to count her too." The Legion exchanged looks.  
_

_"L-Let's go prepare for the funeral, then." Prophet said, obviously trying to keep himself collected. The others nodded.  
_

_"Thank you, Clara." Commander said, and quickly followed the Legion out of the tent.  
_

          I jumped up and let out a laugh, nearly knocking myself into Aliya, who had at some point come to watch over my shoulder.

         "We did it." She said with a smile. I nodded, too happy to speak, we saved almost three hundred lives, and gave our leaders hope again. Thing were looking a little bit up. "Time to get ready to bit a few of the men farewell then." She said, looking at the water bucket, which was clear again and half sloshed by my sudden movements.

        "Yes!" Let's go, today is still somewhat a good day, even if we have to say goodbye to some.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So, yeah. I have not touched this in forever. I am SOOOOO sorry. Life has totally gotten in the way and I really wanted to finish this since I am wracking my brain as to how to rework and revamp my big brainchild of an MCR story... so... this is my main fic right now. Hope to write more for you soon!

    Everyone was shuffling and murmuring as we gathered near the Legion's silos, awaiting their officiating command. Many of the men looked mournful, and those who had already been to see the wounded were trying to conceal the joy at what the morning brought.

    "Can you see them yet?" Aliya asked Roan and his sister who had come to stand beside us. They shook their heads and craned for a clearer view of the platform that stood along the pyre.

    "You guys did an amazing job last night," Adriana quietly told us with a knowing smile, "The Legion came to the tents and were in utter shock."

    "We saw." Aliya replied giddily. Roan glanced between the two as they giggled a little at the shared secret.

    "Hey Roan, I need some advice on some armor. If you needn't go straight to the training field, would you mind coming by our tent?" I asked. He nodded with a kind smile. He was such a kind guy, and the fact that he shared his only trade with us to risk his life was too kind. He was a firm believer that Prophet had been far too rash in his thinking, but like a good soldier, he kept his opinions to himself in battle and followed orders.

   "Sure, I needed some help with finishing a protection amulet anyhow and Adriana said you were the person to talk to." Said he. His voice held a hidden chuckle.

   "Hush, guys! I think they're coming!" Adriana hoarsely said with a wave of her arm in our direction. As she spoke the first row fell in the customary bow, and it was like a wave to the back of the crowd.

   "Greetings, Wild Ones." The Prophet said, calling us to rise. We did so, and he did not hold such a grim face as expected, but rather an optimistic countenance. "We today look into the face of a lost battle, but nothing can extinguish the hearts of fire within us. We cannot silence the fight of a warrior with one tarnish on an illustrious army. F.E.A.R. will not hold such a big victory as they expect above our heads. We mourn the loss of our brothers, yet we look on into a bright future. One filled with freedom from agony." Many gave shouts of joy, encouragement, and elation at this dispatch.

   "However," Mourner continued, "We yet need to respect our fallen brothers, and honor their memory as they fade into the night. Even through the songs of the Devil's Choir, we must carry on with their memories...." Mourner then listed each of the fallen men, and some of the girls cried, to know their brother, cousin, or lover had ultimately lost. We all became more somber at the thought of those still trapped in the shadows, or who had died in the light.

   "TO A NEW DAY!" Deviant cried out, following Mourner's list. We all gave a call of agreement, and the pyre was lit. We were not expected to hang around after the fire was lit, but those kindred to the fallen did, watching the flames lick at the corpses, reducing them to ashen dust. Aliya pulled me away from the dwindling crowd and back towards our tent excitedly afterwards.

   "I think we really made a good difference!" She cried once inside. "Did you see them? They were trying to contain joy in such a somber event! They were hopeful too!" She was practically bouncing with every word. I placed my hands on her jittery shoulders firmly, grounding her in order to make a statement.

   "I heartily agree, sister; but this is one of many battles to come for sure. We must see how things all play out, not just the first event." She wistfully nodded and moved to pick up the sack from last night's events.

  "What shall we do with these?" She asked, toying with a folded clump.

   "Do you remember how to sew?" Aliya nodded cautiously. "Roan is going to teach us the art of fashioning a chainmail suit if I can convince him. Then we shall begin using the lighter armor for a grand plan!" Her eyes lit up with renewed excitement and curiosity.

   "You have a way to continue to fight, don't you?"

  "Perhaps."


End file.
